


Stay Over

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “Stay over” (Requested by anon)Character: Peter ParkerWarning: N/A





	Stay Over

“Stay over.” You looked up from where you were collecting your things, getting ready to leave Peter’s house. You’d been studying together, he understood science a lot better than you and he actually made it easier to wrap your head around surprisingly.

“What?” You put your bag back down on the floor, turning to the boy sat on his bed. I hadn’t exactly been the first time you’d stayed round his house, but usually there was planning and not a last minute decision for you to come stay with him.

“Stay…Aunt May won’t mind and your parents won’t either, it’s late out…” You grinned at him, oh was that the excuse he was using this time? It was late? It wasn’t as late as he seemed to think, it wasn’t even dark out. 

“Are you saying this for my safety or to get me into your bed?”

“A little bit of both?”  

“Alright…let me phone my parents, i’m going to have to steal a shirt by the way.”

“A small price to pay for your company.”

“HmmMmm.”    


End file.
